The Willow tree
by ShaydeSkye
Summary: Avalanche watches as two friends are destroyed by duty, and watch as Love brings them back. Yuffentine. Please review, and yes I know the summary sucks but I'm not very good with summaries.


_**Ya, heard a song in my car, and I had to make a story for it. And I'm going through a Yuffentine phase so here ya go. PS I am not a country fan. But the song was good. And ya I know I shouldn't have put the lyrics in it but I did anyway.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Dear Avalanche, our years have been phenomenal. You have made the best in my life, but I'm afraid it is time for me to go. _

_ I'll love her 'till the end._

_ Your distant friend._

Tifa Lockhart, bartender, and member of the avalanche team, reread the note again. If it could even be called a note, this was terrible.

The bar was closed, it had been that way for a few days. Cloud had also stopped running deliveries, the children couldn't go to school. Lest they all wanted to be intercepted and mobbed by the reporters. Actually all of Avalanche was stuck in the bar. No one wanted to talk to anyone about it.

It was bad enough that the police had come in and asked questions about what happened.

It was bad enough this happened. And only Tifa knew what happened. Or understand what happened. Tifa was sure everyone knew what happened but they didn't get why. And perhaps Shelke knew to, but she would never say anything. She had refused to say anything about it. And said even if she did know she wouldn't tell. And Tifa knew she knew what happened.

Marlene and Denzel sat on the bar stools. Singing a small song of La's. They had said when they visited the large willow tree the song had blew in the wind. And for days it seemed they had been singing it. It wasn't even a song, it was just La's of different tones. They had told Tifa when they weren't so down they'd put in some words.

Tifa had cried that day, when they had all came home to the scene. She cried hard, Cloud had a few tears. Denzel, at age sixteen had cried his heart out silently while holding Marlene. And once they had gotten Avalanche together, she had found the note. It was underneath a stained pillow, crumpled and had a faint smell of whiskey on it.

And when she read it she finally understood it all. She didn't know why he didn't just go get her, instead of doing this. But she kind of understood. That this was his way of saying what needed to be said.

Tifa could remember the story very well.

It had been the end of deep ground. When they had realized they had feelings for each other. Of course it took a few pushes from their friends to admit it. But they did, and they changed. Her rays of sunshine in the group shined more than ever, and he had a warmth to him.

And that was the way it stayed until two years after Deep ground. That day, was probably the third worst in Tifa's life. Watched as Cloud started the fire of depression by handing his friend the letter. And unfortunately Tifa had no reason not to take it from the girl, and thus let the fire burn.

She received a letter in the mail. A fine red wax seal on it. The shape of a man, which Tifa recalls as Da Chao. Vincent had been stiff that day as he read it over her shoulder. And when they had both reread the letter twice, they turned to each other. Silent as ever, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He begged her to stay, Tifa could remember telling everyone to stay downstairs as they yelled at each other. Well, it was a small fight that lasted only ten minutes before she was gone. And he was alone.

_Dearest Daughter, _

_ It seems that I have contracted a disease, I would have contacted you earlier if I knew how bad it was. My condition is inevitable, and I wish for you to take your place as lady Kisaragi. I know our terms are, challenged, but I must ask you as a wish for Wutai and for me to come home and help us. You will marry a young man who is exactly right for you. And he shall help rule Wutai if need be. I have changed the terms of the throne too. _

_ You may now do whatever it is you wish instead of being the house wife as you call it. You will be ruling Wutai instead of the man. _

_ Please, help me, and if not for your father then for your mother and Wutai._

Tifa had found the letter in the trash, thrown out and wrinkled. When she read it, she had nearly screamed at everyone to get out of the house. Telling them they needed some time off. Cloud had tried to protest but the look she gave him was unmatched.

So they left him their and Cloud took them to the golden saucer. To give their good friend time to register his life. After a few weeks they came home, many angry people on the side walk. Wondering why the bar was closed all this time, of course Tifa said nothing.

When she opened the door, she saw him, laying on the floor with many whiskey bottles around him. They had rushed over to see if he was OK. And he was, just unconscious. They carried him upstairs, and cleaned up the mess.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**  
_

The kids went to bed early, clearly understanding what happened. And the atmosphere in the house had changed to depressing. And they didn't feel very good at the moment. So they trudged upstairs and without washing up or brushing teeth they clambered in bed.

Tifa and Cloud whispered throughout the house. Making sure to not wake anyone, as they recounted the events. They then proceeded to make out all the loss of whiskey. Counting how much money was lost and how much more they'd have to buy.

No one questioned him, not even the drunken Cid. Tifa had threatened them all she'd kick their asses if they said anything to him.

He was allowed to stay at the bar as long as he wanted. And he stayed for quite awhile. Sometimes he'd disappear for months on end, and soon a drunken him would come back and collapse in his bed.

**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_**

Over the years, he became more and more distant. Soon he stopped drinking after realizing that it wasn't helping his situation. Through his fogged mind he could still see her. Even his dreams did not cease her memories.

The best years of his life she had given him. Though there were few years.

He decided, that night it was time to leave. The next day he put his plan into action. And left, letting everyone know where he went too. He wasn't a bad friend, after all.

**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_**

**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

Tifa let a few more tears fall. And watched as reporters stared at them from the windows. Some pounding on the windows, many trying to open the door.

They had buried him beneath a tree. A place where they had all been together before she left.

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_**

" What the hell are we gonna do?" Cid asked, voice shaky. They had been good friends, drinking buddies. Tifa's eyes flicked to her friend. She shrugged and sighed heavily. They couldn't do anything, and she was kind of praying to the angels here. Hoping Yuffie didn't do something stupid.

" Oh god, Yuffie, let the angels sing for you both." She said looking out the window to the cloudy sky.

And they all fell silent, except for the two children singing a small song.

" La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la." they sang.

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**

**_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_**

**_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_**

* * *

Yuffie trudged around her living room. The TV was on a life story channel. She had been watching one about a star who had died in a car crash three months ago. They had gotten that story pretty fast she thought. The star had been drunk and had ran into a tree, and died on impact.

Her husband, who was not as bad as she thought he would be was in a meeting. So she had no one to confide in. She could call one of her friends but they were all Wutain woman who'd do anything the way Wutai ran. And Yuffie didn't feel like calling Avalanche.

She had just been feeling down lately. Yuffie had gotten over her father's death, slowly but it worked out. He had just grown weaker and weaker each day until he finally died peacefully in his sleep. Yuffie had just kissed his forehead and left him to the people who would take his body away.

Yuffie sighed and slumped onto the couch. She had been this way for a few days. A lump formed on her throat on October twentieth, three days ago. And it wouldn't go away. It had made her teary eyed a few times. She wondered what had happened that made her this way.

" Today on Gossip news, a gathering at Edge will be held for a fallen hero." Yuffie's eyes flicked to the TV. She had forgotten that it turned to gossiping after two in the afternoon. She frowned, who had died this time?

" This hero was part of Avalanche, a great hero who saved us all. He will be remembered for a very long time." Her eyes widened, a man, in Avalanche had died. She prayed silently that it wasn't him. Prayed that Cloud had crashed his damn motorcycle or Cid had killed himself while flying his ship. _Oh god, Barret has a child to take care of! Please don't really be true. _

" Vincent Valentine, savior of all, has died three days ago, the reasons are unknown. Police have been asked not to say anything and no other Avalanche member has come out with the truth." Yuffie stared at the blond newswoman sadly. It was him. She fell off of the couch, curling into a ball. The lump in her throat refused to let her gasps for air enter. The pain in her chests and wrists hurt like hell. Yuffie shook, watching as they went to a camera that showed Vincent's body being zipped up and carried away. And Tifa and the others trying to get away from reporters.

* * *

Haruo, the man Yuffie married walked through the halls towards the living room. He had heard the terrible news of Yuffie's friend and wished to cancel the meeting to take Yuffie somewhere. So she could breathe without anyone bothering her. He wasn't a bad man. Being trained by Godo himself to take care of his daughter. No, her father didn't train him for ruling a country. He had joked saying that ruling a country was easier than taking care of the young girl. Which was partly true. Sometimes she was a handful.

He was taller than her, not by much but could slightly see over her head. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his skin was tan.

They weren't truly in love. They were more of friends than anything. The only kiss they had shared was at the wedding. but he liked it this way, he once loved a maiden. But had to let her go to help Yuffie rule the country. And he knew Yuffie let someone go to help Wutai also.

Haruo opened the door to see her on the floor. Snoring slightly, holding herself in a fetal position. He looked to the TV to see a few pictures of Vincent Valentine and a song that was his tribute.

" Oh Yuffie," he whispered before swiftly picking her up and taking her to her room. He had someone in the hall open the door and he placed her on the he sat on one of the chairs in her room, searching for a number for her friends.

* * *

Tifa sighed again in annoyance, the reporters refused to leave. Even when the police were called. They wanted answers and they would stop at nothing to get them. One had already been beaten up by a police officer for breaking a window and trying to ask questions inside. The police dragged him away and made sure no one made their way inside.

Denzel was snoring loudly in one of the booths, Marlene and him had gotten tired and went to sleep down here.

Cid was smoking a cigarette much to Tifa's chagrin but no one was really paying attention right now. Cloud had closed the shades in a hope that the reporters would leave but that was a no go. So they all waited in dead silence except for Denzel's snoring and Cid's breathing.

Tifa had no idea what they should do now. They had gotten in contact with the man Yuffie married. She had heard what happened and fell asleep crying. Yuffie was hurt bad, Tifa knew. But she also was aware that Yuffie wouldn't admit it.

Haruo, would be bringing Yuffie to the place they lay him to rest. And Avalanche would meet them there. Tifa was part excited to see Yuffie and part scared. She wasn't sure what to think of Yuffie, if she should be angry at her or sorry for her loss.

Only time would tell.

* * *

The willow tree was large, in its adult years and was on a flat hill that was surrounded by many other small hills that had flowers blooming over them. There wasn't any other tree in sight, and the sky was blue and the sun was shining. It was a beautiful sight, and Tifa could remember that Vincent was a nature person. Even though he would refuse to answer that question if asked.

Underneath the tree was a mound of dirt, pictures were scattered around it, and flowers were placed there. They didn't have a memorial for him because they knew he wouldn't like that, but they did bury him and sat there for a long while.

Yuffie was currently looking at the pictures with Haruo. Masking her sadness and guilt. She explained what situation each picture was in. Most of them was when Tifa or someone caught him off guard and took one. the biggest one was hanging from the tree, a very large photo of all of Avalanche. Where Vincent is clearly seen in the back, almost smiling.

All of Avalanche stood in the fields. This was Yuffie's time and not theirs. They had done what needed to be done for now.

Yuffie hadn't let any tears fall, yet. She would in time, let them fall from her eyes. But right now she was trying to get reacquainted with her love. She had hurt him, bad. Tifa had told her what happened and showed her the note he had. And she treasured that note for all she was worth. The note meant more to her than air.

Haruo had went off somewhere after Yuffie had told her nearly everything she knew about him. He met all of her friends, and they all liked him a lot. Cid interrogated him and dubbed him OK after wards.

" I'm sorry." She whispered as she sat in front of his grave.

* * *

_9 years later..._

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_**

Marlene, now in her twenties, stood in the forest. After she turned eighteen she followed in her Aunt's footsteps and went traveling. Seeing the world with new eyes, in new ways. Denzel was at the WRO, finally getting Reeve to recruit him. He took on Yuffie's job and he shared that job with Marlene.

Marlene was currently standing next to her uncle's grave. Making sure no one came and took anything. If they could anyway, her father had made Cloud put some type of magic on it so this graveyard wouldn't be disturbed. Only friends could come in to the fields of Valentine. That was what they had dubbed the fields. The lover's fields, or her uncle's fields.

She grinned, Yuffie had retired from the WRO. But still went on any adventure they asked her too. She continued living for the both of them. Which Marlene was appalled by, she had told her that Vincent wouldn't appreciate her to stop her life for him. He would want her to go on. And Marlene, only 11 didn't understand until now.

Marlene loved traveling, seeing the sights was just, breathtaking. Seeing water falls, rivers running, trees swaying, and whatever else was out there.

Marlene sighed as her phone went off. Denzel was a worry wart. Always wanting to know if she was OK. Of course she was, she had been trained by the one and only ninja of the group.

She pulled her phone out of her shorts and flipped it open. It was Denzel, again. She pressed talk and held it to her ear.

" Wallace speaking." She said watching the sun go down.

" Hey... Marlene. Ya better get back, bad news." Was the only thing he said before the dial tone went dead. She frowned but grabbed her stuff anyways and headed off.

* * *

When Marlene arrived at the WRO, the doors were open and the police were there. Some reporters were roaming around but were eventually taken away by the cops.

She cleared herself and walked inside. Denzel was with everyone else. Which surprised Marlene the most because there hadn't been a gathering since god knows when.

" What's up guys?" She asked cheerfully. Denzel cleared his throat, and Tifa had a few tears. She then realized everyone had a quiet atmosphere. She frowned deeper than when she heard Denzel on the phone.

" Aunt Yuffie is...gone."

" What do you mean by gone?" She asked slowly, inching towards her fiance. He winced and sighed.

" She was found dead in her room. Uncle Vince's room." That was all it took and Marlene was out the door. She didn't understand why? She had been just fine, yet...

_The faint smell of Whiskey._

_His pictures hidden everywhere._

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_**

That's what Shelke meant by a she promised Uncle Vincent that she'd live their lives.

Marlene ran all the way to the Seventh heaven. Not out of breath as she pushed passed people in the street and the cops to get into her house. Marlene's mouth dropped when she saw a body bag being zipped up.

" Who is that? What happened?" She asked clutching at a plastic bag that held a gun named A.

" Suicide, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

" No, I live here. And until I get answers I'm not leaving." She said darkly staring at the body bag. The man sighed, Marlene caught sight of his badge that said Derek.

" A miss Yuffie Kisaragi, committed suicide with the gun you are currently holding. She was also holding this picture and was laying face down on her pillow. No one was home at the time. Happy now, we have work to do." He said glaring at her and pointing to a few of the objects mentioned. She scowled before walking over to the body. She, despite protests from a few of the cops, unzipped it. And then zipped it right back up.

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
__And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

So it was true, but why?

Marlene was escorted outside, where Denzel was waiting with open arms. She stared at him for a moment before rushing over to him. She cried and held onto him for dear life. Yuffie had been there for her, and now she was gone.

_" I wanted to be closer to him." _Marlene gasped and looked behind her. But to no anvil, she wasn't there. She could have swore she heard her voice.

" Where do we bury her?" Denzel whispered into Marlene's hair. She knew the perfect place.

" The willow tree. So they can be next to each other." It was no secret that Yuffie had continued to love Vincent.

Marlene hadn't realized until now that she really was hurt. That Yuffie couldn't help herself and drowned in guilt. Underneath a perfect disguise, called happy Yuffie.

" Our family has a lot of drama." She told her fiance. Denzel chuckled, they always had their ways on how to lighten the mood.

**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life

* * *

_**

Marlene stood in front of the Willow tree. Where a new mound of dirt was next to the old one. Of course her Uncle Vincent's had grown grass over it after nine years but it still looked like a pile of dirt.

Marlene hadn't cried when they put her to rest. Because she had a feeling that Yuffie was happy. Like a wave of darkness had gone from the world because Yuffie was happy. The sun seemed to shine even more. Like Yuffie was the sun, and the moon had been brighter.

_****__We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_  


Denzel could remember when he was younger that if you stood silent enough beneath the willow that a tune would play for the fields. And it was true. Because they had sang it for a few days after Their Uncle's death. He took Marlene's hand and looked back at the others. Haruo was also here, offering his condolences._  
_

**_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_**

" Do you think their happy?" asked James, a boy of six years old. Cid looked down at his kid and nodded.

" Of course, their together now dammit. It would have been interesting to see what their kids would look like." That earned a few giggles from the group. But they fell silent, as the suns brighter rays fell down and the moon started to rise.

**_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_**

Soon, they all began leaving and would return to their almost normal lives. Of course, without them, life was never the same. They would have to try and be strong for them both.

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she entered the life stream. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had last been on Gaia. On her home, but the pain she felt was too much to handle. And besides this way, she could be with the man she had come to love again. As she stood in the white of eternity, called the life stream. She saw so many familiar faces, Zack, Aerith, her mother, and other family members. A smile crept up on her face as she went toward them all. She turned around, hearing a familiar grunt.

" Vincent..." She said sadly. He walked toward her gently. And kissed her, she closed her eyes.

And took in what she wanted since she had broken him.

" I...missed you." He told her. His voice carried off around them.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Her voice trailed off as he pulled her closer.

" It's alright, we're together now, right?" His voice sounded unsure. But she nodded anyway, and she stared into his eyes.

" What now?"

" We watch our friends, and the planet." He told her before placing his lips to her forehead. The void in his heart had been filled. He loved her even after death, his heart belonged to Lucrecia no more. But to Yuffie.

**_

* * *

_**

If one looked close enough, like Marlene had done after they buried her Aunt. You could see two faint figures holding each other near the tree. Whispering good byes to their friends.

Marlene grinned and turned away. They truly were happy.

* * *

**_Dahhh, so sad. Hey why doncha review and I'll make some new stuff and update my other story. Of course that one is on Hiatus for a few weeks because I want to finish the story before updating._**

**_And Yes I'm aware it is very cheesy at the end._**


End file.
